Another Black Tie Affair
by brilliantly confused
Summary: Jack had dragged her to another black tie affair. So, it was all his fault; really it was.


So, all I really have to say is I absolutely LOVE this show and I apologize for any off-character writing. I tried my hardest to keep everyone as in character as I could, but I believe some of it is still off. Feedback and suggestions are quite welcome, just, please be gentle. Enjoy!

* * *

Liz stood among high society yet again and it was all Jack's fault. He didn't have to ask. Really now, she could name multiple reasons why he shouldn't have and the biggest one being that she was now stuck listening to these Republican monkeys *shudder* all night. A close second though was the uncomfortable-ness of this dress and how hard it made it for her to breathe.

'Oh, blerg!' she thought, coming out of her wonderings to realize the monkey to her left had asked a question and was awaiting an answer. Just as she truly started to freak out, she felt a hand come to rest on her lower back.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but I believe the peasants are going to stage an uprising unless the cake is cut and served soon," Jack said, joining them and sparing a disdaining glance towards where her writers and cast were gathered. "Is it alright if I steal the bride?"

The monkeys laughed and waved them off, going back to their political chatter. "Jack, do you have to talk about them like that?" she hissed as he led her away.

"Lemon, I figured you were more concerned with away from those people than with what they think of your writers. Besides, I can't imagine you ever passing up the chance for cake."

"Colleen cornered you, didn't she?" Liz demanded, turning to face him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lemon," he denied, leaning in and attempting to distract her with a kiss. But she knew his game well enough to turn her head so he would end up kissing her cheek instead.

"Jack. An answer. Now."

"I never should have encouraged you into aggressiveness," he murmured to himself before answering. "Yes, alright? She cornered me and wasn't about to let me go without a price; she wanted to torture me by starting a big to-do with your mother over grandchildren. Cake made a good distraction."

"Food is not something to use as a distraction against your mother."

"My apologies, Lemon. I sometimes forget how protective you can get over your food. Bu now is not the time," he reminded her, glancing around and causing her to notice everyone staring at them. With an almost imperceptible nod, she allowed him to lead her towards the table holding their towering wedding cake.

Guests gathered around as they prepared to cut the cake. Jack took the offered knife from the waiter with a smile and turned back to join Liz. She let him pull her so her back rested against his chest, his left arm wrapped around her waist. They smiled and posed for the photographer as she wrapped her right hand over his holding the knife. They efficiently cut through the cake to make the first slice; okay, well, Jack did. She just followed along because she had started to panic with that many people watching her. They posed for a few more photos, but skipped feeding each other cake since Jack didn't want to risk any indignity over Liz smashing cake into his face in public. Liz had just said hello to a cousin and was about to introduce Jack when she was interrupted.

"Hello, everyone. As I'm sure you all know, I'm Jenna Maroney; the young, beautiful, and available, maid-of-honor. I would like to sing a song for the bride and groom.

Liz and Jack shared a look of horror as everyone else turned to watch Jenna. "I thought you told them to keep the microphone away from her!" Liz hissed.

"I did, but obviously they did not take my warning seriously. However, Lemon, let's look at this as a way to dodge the bullet. Meet me in the hallway in two minutes. And leave Jenna to Pete; he can handle it," he instructed before kissing the top of her head and disappearing.

Liz was slightly stunned, but shook it off to look for Pete in the crush of people. It didn't take long as he was looking for her too. She took a moment to motion to him to stop Jenna, slashing a hand across her throat, before pointing to herself and the door to let him know she was leaving. Thankfully because of their years working together he understood and shooed her on her way.

She silently moved out into the hallway and glanced up and down the hall in search of Jack, but did not see him.

"Took you long enough, Lemon," he said from where he was leaning against the wall behind her.

"Damn it, Jack," she complained. "Do you always have to scare me like that?"

"Not always, no. Just most of the time," he informed her beginning to walk down the hallway towards the elevator.

Smiling and shaking her head, Liz followed him down the hall. "Pete knows to take care of Jenna," she informed him.

"Pete already knew to take care of Jenna," Jack corrected. "I don't think anyone was under the mistaken impression that you're the one that needed to spend the day keeping Jenna under control. Let him handle it and stop worrying, Lemon."

"Jack, we talked about this; she's my friend, not my responsibility."

"Well then, let your friend take care of herself. She's a grown woman."

Stepping into the elevator as it arrived, Liz stood against the back wall to face him. "So you don't mind that a member of our wedding party is making a complete fool of herself, and by extension you, in front of your business associates and the social elite?"

"I don't really care what anyone thinks at this point, Lemon. Except, I might feel better if Colleen didn't like you. There is something so wrong with that."

"You haven't had any blood pressure problems since Colleen has got here. Hell, Jack, your existing problems have improved since she spends most of her phone calls to you talk to me. How does that translate to a bad thing?" she questioned, trying not to laugh. Of course, that was hard considering he looked kind of silly standing there holding a plate with cake piled on it in each hand.

Jack stared back at her unnervingly, making her fidget. "What?" she finally questioned.

"Are you happy, Liz? Like, really, truly happy?"

Liz stared back at Jack, mouth agape, and was surprised again when the elevator doors slid open. Liz shook off her stupor and moved towards Jack. Slipping her hand inside his tux's jacket, Liz pulled a room key from the breast pocket. She led the way down the short hallway to the doors of the honeymoon suite. After struggling for a moment with the key, she pushed the door open and left Jack behind in the hallway.

Jack stepped into the suite just as Liz glanced back at him from the doorway to the bedroom. "Go ahead," he told her, heading towards the balcony.

Stopping at the table in the middle of the room, Jack sat the cake down, slipped out of his jacket, and took off his bowtie to toss it across his shoulder. He moved to open the balcony doors while flicking open the top two buttons on his dress shirt. With a sigh, he dropped the tie on top of the chair his jacket was on and grabbed the smaller of the two cake slices. He moved to the balcony dropping into one of the wrought iron patio chairs. Savoring the cake, he looked out at New York incredibly glad to be off his feet and away from all the wedding guests. The soft padding of feet behind him finally broke his reverie.

Liz came out on the patio to join him wearing an off-white, silk robe. Perching lightly on the arm of his chair, she started on her piece of cake. Jack wrapped an arm around her waist and she allowed herself to lean in, enjoying the peace and quiet after the crazy day.

She finished up her cake, licking icing off her fork before setting it on the patio table with Jack's plate. After a moment's silence, she told him, "Yes, Jack; yes, I'm really, truly happy."

His eyes lighting up, Jack pulled her into his lap and happily kissed her. Of course, away from prying eyes and having to worry about being interrupted for the first time in days, things quickly got out of hand. Almost immediately Jack's tongue slid along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. And she happy let him invade her mouth until she felt him begin to untie her robe and she stopped, stiffening.

"Someday, Lemon," he told her, backing off, "I will convince you to try making love outside. Someday."

"Jack…" she began, flushing deeply.

"But we'll save that discussion for later," he informed her, standing her up and heading inside. "Because we'd better get started; Colleen will expect grandchildren on the way within two months.

Liz, who had been following behind him, stopped in shock.

With the hint of a smirk, Jack turned back and called, "Hurry along, Lemon!"

"What have I done?" she murmured, glancing skyward.


End file.
